


Stuck in Mirkwood - A Kili FanFiction (The Hobbit)

by AwesomeGamer69Lol



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blowjobs, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGamer69Lol/pseuds/AwesomeGamer69Lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N gets dared to go into Mirkwood for the night. While there, she gets attacked by a spider. A dwarf named Kili comes to her rescue. Neither of them know there way back, so they decide to stay together until they find someone. Then, some smutty things happen. </p>
<p>*WILL CONTAIN SMUT AND SPOILERS TOWARDS END*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Mirkwood - A Kili FanFiction (The Hobbit)

**Y/N’s PoV**

 

I stare at the trees in front of me. Dark trunks bent inwards, almost blocking the path completely. Little amounts of light got through the trees, making the place darker than night. My legs tremble as I step forward. My friends laugh behind me.

 

“We’ll be back in the morning,” my brother, Kaleb, says. He takes off running, the others all following him. I move forward, not looking back, because if I do, I won’t make it another step inside. Already, the darkness was possessive. This was stupid. A dare that could result in my death. I stare at the ground, following the brick path. Most of it was eroded or covered with dirt, but some of it still showed. I knew I should just stay by the entrance, but something urges me forward. As I’m walking, I come across a river. It’s about 10 feet wide, and stretches on longer than I can see. Vines hang down from trees, so I grab one, and Tarzan my way to the other side. When I jump down from the vine, I land on something; cloth. I pick it up, and look at it. The fabric was soaked, like it had just come out of the water. Someone was around, and they weren’t far. That thought scares me. There was nothing reassuring about being stuck in a dark forest with strangers. My heart pounds.

 

“Other dwarves have been this way,” a voice says. It sounds slurred, like someone who had just been woken from a nap.

 

“I have one just like it,” another voice says.

 

“That’s because it is yours.” Footsteps; lots of them. I look around for some place to hide, but there is none. A branch snaps behind me, but before I can look behind me, something jumps onto me. I fall onto my face, something extremely large pinning me down. I let out a scream as something pierces my flesh. The footsteps stop.

 

“Kili, we can’t leave the path,” a deep voice shouts.

 

“There is someone out here among us. Let me go by myself, and I shall meet you when you have found the path.”

 

“Brother, you mustn't leave the path. Gandalf-” the man gets cut off.

 

“What path? We lost it hours ago. We’re walking in circles. Bilbo is right. This is yours Bofur. Not some other dwarves’. We have gained no progress. And with or without your help, I’m going to find this being.” Someone comes marching in my direction, their footsteps becoming quiet. I try to turn around to see whatever is on me, but it’s too strong. My head spins, and my vision becomes spotty. I raise my hand in front of my face, but it has become too dark to see anything in front of me. A sound like metal against metal reaches my ears, and the unmistakable sound of flesh being stabbed. The thing is pushed off me, and I immediately jump to my feet. Pain shoots through my leg, it goes numb, and I fall back down. I push my hands into my pockets, searching for my knife. Nothing. I must have dropped it. Another thing climbs onto me, pinning my hands down.

 

“Are you okay?” a deep voice asks.

 

“Something stabbed me.” His hand moves down my body, stopping on my leg. He pulls the fabric of my jeans up.

 

“Stop it,” I scream out, struggling beneath him.

 

“I’m trying to help you. You got bit.” I stop moving, and try to look at the wound. “Lay back. I can’t do anything.” He pushes me down, and pulls out a knife. He grabs my leg, and cuts the jeans off it. He stands up, and looks around. I push myself up, and look at the bite in my leg. It’s deep enough that I can see the bone. Blood covers my leg, and the scrap of fabric lying on the ground.

 

“So, dwarf huh?” He turns and glares at me.

 

“Yeah. Kili, at your service,” he says, bowing slightly. A smile plays on my lips.

 

“Well, Y/N at yours. What exactly are you doing here?”

 

“I could ask the same of you. A young lass wandering by her lonesome. With nothing to protect yourself.” He kneels down in front of me, holding a piece of fabric. It wasn’t covered in blood, so it wasn’t from my pants. My eyes scan him. Then I notice that his shirt sleeve is cut off. He wraps the fabric tightly around my leg, and offers me a hand.

 

“I’m here on a dare. And I’m not young. 19 to be exact.” I grab his hand, and manage to get up. The darkness still blurs my eyes, but now I can see a little further.

 

“This isn’t the place for dares. Do you not know how dangerous these woods are?”

 

“I’m alive so far, so I think I’m doing well. I thought everything about this was rumors?”

 

“Everything is true. Have you not seen the webs? The spider that almost killed you?”

 

“I’ve seen them. But, aren’t we supposed to stay on the path?” He nods. “Well, damn it.” “You don’t know the way out, do you?” “No. I’m supposed to be back by morning.”

 

“It’s too dark to see anything right now. I don’t know where my group is, either.” I try to stretch my leg out, and instead, just send pain through me. I muffle a cry, but Kili still notices.

 

“Are you okay?” He turns to look at me, keeping a hand on me so I don’t fall. I give him a thumbs up.

 

“I’m good. Leg just hurts.” I pause. “Anyway, about your group.”

 

“No. Sit down. We’ll find your way out when we can see.” I move my leg out from under me, and fall. Kili’s grip tightens on me, keeping me from hitting the ground. Slowly, he lowers me, and then sits down next to me. I lay down, knowing it was going to be a long time until we got out of this place.

 

“So, what do you wanna talk about?” He looks over at me, a look of confusion on his face.

 

“I am not sure what I ‘wanna’ talk about.” He stares at me as he talks, not sure if he had said the word right. He had never spoken slang.

 

“How about we talk of your group? You said that these woods were dangerous, so you must have an important reason to be here.”

 

“We’re going to visit family.”

 

“You don’t think I would believe that, do you? You seem smart enough to find another way.”

 

“Well, I can’t tell you the real reason. So, think of something else.” His dark eyes glint with amusement as I pretend to pout.

 

“This may sound insensitive, but I don’t think you’ll be offended.” I stop, and look at him. He nods, telling me to keep talking. “What’s it like…being a dwarf?” He laughs.

 

“It feels normal to me. Though it is inconvenient having to look up at everyone. Other than the height, I’m the same as a human.”

 

“You aren’t that short.”

 

“I barely reach your chest.”

 

“That’s because I’m taller than most. Besides, we’re lying down, so no one knows the difference.” He moves, reaching his hand down to grab something.

 

“It’s also too dark to see anything. I doubt anyone knows we’re here, aside from the eyes surrounding us.” I jerk up and look around. Nothing. He chuckles. I slowly lay back down, my heart beat going back to normal.

 

“I thought you were being serious.”

 

“There is something in here with us. It might be more spiders, but I’ve seen them in the night.” I turn to look at him, seeing if he’s joking. His face shows no sign of a smile. He wasn’t kidding.

 

“Hey. That’s my knife,” I say, reaching toward it. He moves it out of my reach, holding it above his head. I climb on top of him so he can’t move, and lean forward. He uses the hand not holding the knife to push against my chest, holding me away. A smile that almost melts me appears on his face.

 

“Why would a lady need such a knife? It seems I am here to protect you.”

 

“I can’t rely on men all my life, you know. I need to be able to help myself.” His eyes search my face. We were only a few inches apart. “So, I’ll just take that back,” I say, reaching across him. His hand doesn’t try to hold me back, but he keeps his arm stretched away from me. Finally, my hand grips his, trying to get the knife out of it. His breath tickles my chest, and I realize what he must be seeing right now. His hand drops the knife, and touches mine. A shiver runs through my body as he runs his thumb on the back of my hand. My breath catches in my throat as his hand falls lower, running over my breasts. His lips touch my collarbone, and a rush of heat shoots to my groin. When I don’t resist, he flips us over so he’s on top.

 

“Can you find no way to say no to something so handsome?” he asks, giving me a playful grin. I can’t help but smile back at him, seeing just how handsome he really is.

 

“Can anyone say no to you?” He leans down, capturing my lips in a kiss full of need. It seemed he hadn’t had a woman in a while, suggesting he’d been on the road for a while. His clothes are coated in dirt, and I’m sure his skin is too. I move my hands up to his long hair, entangling my fingers in it. His hands run down my face, and he slips it under my shirt, feeling my stomach. He moves his hand up to my breasts, squeezing one of them through my bra. His lips pull away from mine, and move down to my jaw line. He grinds his hips into mine, and I feel him through his trousers. He moves his hands down, running them up and down my thighs.

 

“Kili, touch me,” I plead, raising my hips; needing some friction. He smirks, and tugs my pants down to my knees. His fingers stroke me through the cloth of my undergarment. He pulls them to the side, and runs his thumb over my nub. I let out a whimper as he pushes two fingers roughly inside me. He moves them around, stretching my walls. His other hand pushes up my shirt and bra, and his finger latches onto my nipple. He removes his fingers and starts stripping my clothes off. “You seem a little overdressed,” I say as he rips – literally tears in half – my underwear.

 

“Would you like to help me remove it?” he asks, starting to slowly unbutton one of his sleeves. I push myself closer to him, and start to take off his shirt. His chest is chiseled, and as I suspected, covered in grime. As I start to pull down his trousers, I see the V lines leading down to his member. As he stands in nothing but his boxers, I can see the strong outline of his cock. I push his boxers down, and grip him. He lets out a whimper as I run my thumb over his slit, gathering precum. I lick it off my finger, staring him in the eye as I suck it clean. An animalistic growl escapes from him, and he pushes me back to the ground.

 

“I need to be in you,” he purrs, rubbing his calloused fingers over my folds. He nips at my neck, no doubt leaving marks. I reach my hand down to rub myself, but he grabs my hand. “This is mine. You are mine.” He bites me once more, and then leans down. His tongue dips in, and coats my nub in juices. He draws it into his mouth, sucking on it, before running his teeth along it. I let out a moan, putting my hands in his hair to keep him there. The scruff on his face rubbed against me, sending more pleasure coursing through me than I thought possible.

 

“Oh shit. Holy fuck, Kili,” I scream, pressing my hand over my mouth to muffle the sound. The heat in my belly was eased, but it was still there. My body was rocked with the ending of my orgasm. He pulls up, a smirk on his face as he licked his lips. He presses his tongue to my stomach, tracing his way up. He nips at my breasts, applying pressure to my nipples as he goes. Finally, he brings me into a kiss, this one full of passion and lust. He meets my eyes, asking for permission. I nod, so he climbs in between my legs and spreads them wider. He takes himself in his hand, and pushes into me slowly. I let out a cry of pain, never having something bigger than a few fingers in me. I grab his hair, forcing his head to mine. I bite down on his lips, lustily kissing him. I move my hands to his shoulders, sinking my nails into his flesh. He doesn’t seem to be bothered, and licks my lips. I open my mouth, and his tongue touches mine. He starts slowly moving inside me. As his hips move faster, the pain turns into pleasure. I dig my nails in deeper, and earn a deep growl from Kili.

 

“Harder,” I moan into his mouth. He seems to understand me, and starts thrusting into me harder and faster. He starts sucking on my neck, his breathing heavy. His skin was slick with sweat, and somehow that made him hotter. His hot breath tickled my skin, and the tension in my belly built. One of his hands goes down to where our bodies are connected, and he starts rubbing my clit. I bite down on my lip as another blinding orgasm hits me. I’m just coming down from my high when Kili puts me on top. His hands grab onto my hips, leading me up and down. I rock my hips as I move, causing him to moan out my name. He moves his hips up to meet my downward thrusts, hitting deeper than before. I wrap my hands around his muscular arms. He may have been a dwarf, but there was nothing small, nor unmanly, about him. His member was bigger than an average man’s, and he was much stronger. Not to mention that he lasted much longer.

 

“Right there,” I cry out as he hits my g-spot.

 

“You like that, Y/n?” he asks breathlessly, a smirk still on his face. I moan out a yes, causing him to grin wider. He slams into me, and the feeling in me is almost painful. His hand reaches around, and he spanks my ass. A stinging sensation is left, yet it pushes me closer to the edge. He grips one cheek in each hand as he continues to let me ride him. He smacks it again, and then pulls me towards him. He takes one of my nipples into his mouth, making it hard. He uses his hands to massage my breasts and butt. I climax again, my whole body shaking. I pull myself off him, and drop to my knees.

 

“What?” he asks, staring at me. I smile at him, and put my hand around his base. His cock is glistening with my juices, and his body shines with sweat. His lets out a groan as I lick from his shaft to the tip. My tongue dances along the top, dipping into the slit to taste him. I take him into the soft chasm of my mouth, lightly bobbing my head. His hands hesitantly wrap into my hair, forcing me to take him deeper. He hits the back of my throat, and he holds me there. I swallow, contracting my throat muscles around him. He tries to pull out of me, but I hold him back. I bob my head on him, adding my hands to play with his balls. His breath catches in his throat and his hands fall limp as he shoots his load into my mouth. I swallow it, making sure to milk him for everything he has. I fall off him, lying in the grass next to him. He pulls me into another kiss, this one quick.

 

“Damn. I needed that,” he whispers, his eyes gazing over my body.

 

“Wow. Swear word from the sophisticated man.” I laugh, rolling over to face him. He glares at me, a playful glint in his eyes. “And yes. I also needed that.” He breathes a sigh of relief, almost like he thought I hadn’t enjoyed. “Best I’ve ever had.”

 

“You were a virgin,” he says, studying my face.

 

“Uh…how would you know?”

 

“Just a way of knowing. At least it was with a man as attractive as me,” he gloats, flexing his arms. I roll my eyes.

 

“Keep telling yourself that,” I laugh, standing up. I pull on the remains of my clothes; a bra, ripped shirt, shredded jeans, and boots. I throw Kili his clothes and he quickly clothes. He picks one of his swords off the ground, and puts it into the holster. Damn, he looked hot with a weapon.

 

“Kili?” a voice shouts. A blonde dwarf runs into the small clearing we were in. He pulls Kili into a hug.

 

“Brother. Where are the others?” The blonde’s smile falls.

 

“Spiders came down. They tried to fight, but they got taken away. I was further back, so they didn’t see me. There were hundreds of them. I couldn’t have taken them down by myself. We must go save them.” Kili turns to look at me.

 

“I can find my way back,” I say, not wanting to say goodbye. He walks over to me, and pulls me into an embrace.

 

“Meet me at the wood’s edge. I do not know when. But one day, I shall return here.” He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then turns and runs with his brother.

 

*** * ***

 

Every day for the next year I went to the woods and waited. Nothing happened, until one day. A wizard and a hobbit walk out of the woods; covered in dirt.

 

“Pleas, sirs, do you know a dwarf named Kili?” The hobbit’s gaze falls to the ground.

 

“Yes.” A hope lights inside me. “Where is he? Please, tell me.” The wizard turns to look at me, then the hobbit.

 

“The truth would be the best in this situation.”

 

“Kili is buried in the ground, next to his brother and the King Under the Mountain,” he says, his voice low with regret.

 

“What happened to him?” I ask, feeling like someone had just knocked the air out of me.

 

“He was stabbed by an Orc in battle, protecting the elf, Tauriel. I didn’t see it happen, but I’m sure it was fast.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir. Why were there Orcs?”

 

“Please, call me Bilbo. Has the news not reached anyone here?” He stares at me. I shrug my shoulders. “I guess we have a lot to talk about.” He starts walking, me next to him. He tells me the tales of his adventure.


End file.
